Łuskogłowy
Łuskogłowy - zmutowany aligator, sprzymierzeniec żółwi. Jest członkiem grupy "Potężne Muta-Zwierzaki", stworzonej przez Slasha. Wygląd Łuskogłowy wygląda jak wielki, zmutowany aligator z humanoidalną budową ciała. Ma potężne ręce, nogi oraz ogon, a także ostre jak brzytwa zęby i pazury. Jego gruba, ciemno-zielona skóra jest odporna na wiele ataków (np. broń Kraangów). Posiada charakterystyczną bliznę z lewej strony klatki piersiowej. Osobowość Mimo swojej ogromnej i potwornej aparycji, Łuskogłowy jest wyjątkowo miły, życzliwy i nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić (nie licząc Kraangów). Posiada okresowe napady wściekłości, podczas których traci pełną kontrolę nad sobą, a gdy się uspokaja, wyraża skruchę i żal za to, co zrobił. Widzi w sobie potwora, przez co czuje do siebie wstręt. Nienawidzi Kraangów i gdy tylko usłyszy słowo "Kraang" od razu wpada w wściekłość. Do tej pory jedynie Michelangelo dawał radę go uspokoić. Łuskogłowy, pomimo swojego długiego, nieporęcznego pyska, jest w stanie mówić dość wyraźnie. W odcinku TCRI rzucił się wraz z potworem do portalu do wymiaru X, aby przez swoje poświęcenie dać żółwiom czas na ucieczkę. Umiejętności Historia Przeszłość ''Bestia Z Głębin Oddział Kraangów w budynku TCRI goni za dużym stworzeniem. Stworem tym jest właśnie Łuskogłowy, po długiej walce, pomimo poważnej rany udaje mu się uciec do kanałów. Tymczasem żółwie, podczas oglądania telewizji włączają wiadomości, gdzie Joan Grody informuje widzów o niebezpiecznym mutancie grasującym w kanałach. Żółwie postanawiają, same zająć się tą sprawą. Idąc jednym z tuneli, natrafiają na wielkie ślady gada. Kawałek dalej zobaczyli wielkiego zmutowanego aligatora, który walczył z oddziałem Kraangów. Na początku wygrywał, jednak Kraangom udało się go unieruchomić. Mikey widząc to, chce pomóc "Krokodylowatemu", jednak jego bracia są temu przeciwni, więc postanawia sam mu pomóc. Gdy bracia to widzą dołączają do Mikey'ego. Po walce Leo chce się oddalić nim przyjdzie więcej Kraangów, jednak Mikey jest zdania, że nie mogą zostawić nieprzytomnego mutanta. Kiedy bracia odmawiają, Mikey postanawia sam przenieść bestię, niestety ciężar mutanta przekracza możliwości żółwia. Widząc bezradność i upór Michelangelo bracia niechętnie mu pomagają. W kryjówce Donnie przynosi łańcuch, aby móc przywiązać mutanta, jednak Mikey nie chce się na to zgodzić. W tym samym czasie, do tej pory nieprzytomny aligator, budzi się i wpada w szał. Łapie Donniego za twarz i szamocze jak szmacianą lalką. Za pomocą wcześniej przyniesionego łańcucha Michelangelo stara się pomóc Donniemu jednak nie jest to ani dobry, ani skuteczny pomysł. W końcu Leonardo powala bestię paralizatorem. W tym momencie przychodzi mistrz Splinter, któremu chłopcy wyjaśniają całą sytuację. Splinter mówi, że teraz Michelangelo musi znaleźć sposób na zdobycie zaufania bestii, a reszta powinna udać się na poszukiwanie źródła energii, na którym tak zależy Kraangom. Leonardo, Donatello i Raphael przeszukują szczątki Kraangobotów. W końcu wpadają na pomysł aby poszukać pod wodą. W tym samym czasie bestia w kryjówce się budzi, a Mikey stara się mu wyjaśnić sytuację w jakiej się znalazł i częstuje swoją słynną zupą pizzową z kluskami, która smakuje aligatorowi. Mutant zapytany o imię odpowiada, że go nie ma, więc Michelangelo sam mu je nadaje - Łuskogłowy. Łuskogłowy tłumaczy Mikey'emu, że są takie chwile kiedy traci nad sobą kontrolę, a później wszystkiego żałuje. Tymczasem reszta braci znalazła źródło energii i przynosi je do bazy w celu wypytania o nie Łuskogłowego, którego uwolnił Michelangelo, jednak kiedy tylko pokazali mu znalezisko on wpadł w szał. Splinter przegonił bestię z kryjówki, jednak Mikey pobiegł za nim. Łuskogłowy wycofuje się do swojej kryjówki, pokrytego graffiti wagonu metra. Aby się uspokoić puszcza starą winylową płytę z muzyką jazzową. Przychodzi Mikey i chce rozsądnego wyjaśnienia dla tego, co zrobił. Łuskogłowy przypomina mu, że niebezpiecznie jest przebywać w pobliżu niego. Bracia Mikey'ego szybko docierają do nich i każą Łuskogłowemu odsunąć się od najmłodszego z braci. Łuskogłowy zapewnia, że nie chce krzywdy Michelangelo i opowiada historię ze swej przeszłości. Nagle wagon metra zostaje zaatakowany przez oddział Kraangobotów. Żółwie starają się bronić, jednak Kraangobotów jest po prostu zbyt wiele. Leo sugeruje, aby Donnie za pomocą ogniwa zasilającego uruchomił wagon, jednak na to potrzeba czasu. Łuskogłowy wręcza Mikey'emu Ogniwo Zasilające, a sam wypada z wagonu niszcząc Kraangoboty, aby dać Donniemu czas. Gdy tylko udaje się podłączyć ogniwo, wagon wypada przez tunele w niesamowitym tempie. Gdy udaje się zaciągnąć hamulec, zatrzymują się przy oczyszczalni ścieków. Ponownie w tunelu Kraangowie mówią, iż muszą przekazać informację innym Kraangom, na temat aktualnego miejsca pobytu ogniwa, jednak Łuskogłowy mówi im, że nie pozwoli im niczego dalej przekazać i rzuca się do ataku. TCRI Żółwie z powodu niepowodzeń w odzyskaniu Ogniwa Energetycznego udają się do kryjówki aligatora by ten pomógł im w odzyskaniu ogniwa(bo skoro już raz go ukradł to powinien wiedzieć jak je odzyskać). Bracia zastają go w głębokim śnie, ktoś musiał go obudzić - padło na Mikey'ego. Niestety mutant i tak po przebudzeniu wpadł w szał i pierwsze co zrobił to zaczął tarmosić Donniego za twarz. Po krótkiej walce aligator dochodzi do siebie i przeprasza za swoje zachowanie (w końcu puszczając twarz Donatella). Żółwie starają się delikatnie powiedzieć Łuskogłowemu o utracie ogniwa, które aktualnie przebywa u kraangów. Niestety mutant wpada w wściekłość przy okazji znowu biorąc Don'a za twarz. Na całe szczęście po chwili uspokaja się. Tłumaczy im, że dzięki temu ogniwu kraangowie będą mogli otworzyć portal do wymiaru X i sprowadzić wszystko co chcą. Niestety nie wie gdzie jest portal, jedynie pamiętał symbol który po chwili rysuje na ziemi. Don robi mu zdjęcie, a następnie razem z braćmi wraca do kanałów próbując sobie przypomnieć skąd znają ten symbol. Następnie aligator pojawia się jako dywersja atakując Kraangoboty i dzięki tym sposobem żółwie mają czas by dostać się do windy. Łuskogłowy również pojawia się, gdy żółwie próbują jednocześnie zniszczyć Traaga i portal. Pomaga im rzucić skalnego potwora do portalu. Don N-fonem aktywuje bombę doczepioną do Traag'a. Wszyscy sądzą, że misja zakończyła się z powodzeniem jednak kiedy opada pył po wybuchu prawda okazuje się inna. Portal jest cały a Traag potrafi się na nowo odbudować. Po chwili portal ponownie się uruchamia. Okazuje się, że obcy chcą sprowadzić na Ziemię jeszcze coś. Łuskogłowy rzuca się na potwora by razem z nim przejść na drugą stronę, by nie dopuścić by kolejne potwory przeszły z Wymiaru X. Po krótkim pożegnaniu znika razem z Traagiem. Misja się nie powiodła. Labirynty i Mutanty Łuskogłowy pojawił się tam pod postacią smoka podobnego do aligatora. Zionął wtedy ogniem i atakował żółwie. Leonardo pokonał go po zrozumieniu, że on był tylko fikcją. Prawdziwy nadal był w Wymiarze X. W Głąb Wymiaru X Inwazja Cz.2 Bitwa o Nowy Jork Cz.1 Bitwa o Nowy Jork Cz.2 Starcie Muta-Zwierzaków Relacje Michelangelo Mikey jest najlepszym przyjacielem Łuskogłowego, obaj darzą się dużym zaufaniem i wzajemną troską. Michelangelo, jako jedyny z braci chciał pomóc (wtedy jeszcze całkowicie obcemu sobie) mutantowi, gdy ten został zaatakowany i unieruchomiony przez Kraangów. Bracia mimo wcześniejszych sprzeciwów, widząc determinację Michelangelo, zmienili zdanie i zgodzili się uratować i zabrać Łuskogłowego do swojej kryjówki. W czasie gdy pozostałe żółwie udały się na poszukiwania Ogniwa Zasilającego, Mikey'emu udało się lepiej poznać i zaprzyjaźnić z aligatorzym mutantem. Wtedy też żółw nadał imię nowemu przyjacielowi. Michelangelo jest również jak na razie jedyną osobą, która potrafi uspokoić Łuskogłowego, gdy ten wpadnie w "furię". Donatello Donatello oraz Łuskogłowy nie dażyli siebie zaufaniem. Częto było tak, że aligator (w furii) brał Dona za głowę i potrząsał jak szmacianą lalką. Splinter Slash Kraangowie Łuskogłowy z całego serca nienawidzi Kraangów, bowiem to oni poddali go wielu okrutnym mutacjom i eksperymentom, przez co sprawili, iż stał się on potworem. Na samo choćby wspomnienie o Kraangach, wpada w furię, po czym zaczyna niszczyć i atakować wszystko co stanie mu na drodze. Ciekawostki *Mikey nadał mu imię. *Gdy traci nad sobą kontrolę jego oczy pokrywa "trzecia powieka", którą posiadają aligatory by widzieć pod wodą. Jego oczy wydają się wtedy być białe. * Jak widać w odcinku ''W Głąb Wymiaru X Łuskogłowy może normalnie oddychać w atmosferze wymiaru X. en:Leatherhead_(2012_TV_series) de:Leatherhead#Animationsserie_.282012.29 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2012)